Problem: $-9vw - 3vx + 10v + 8 = 7w - 1$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-9vw - 3vx + 10v + {8} = 7w - {1}$ $-9vw - 3vx + 10v = 7w - {9}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $-9{v}w - 3{v}x + 10{v} = 7w - 9$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( -9w - 3x + 10 \right) = 7w - 9$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( -{9w - 3x + 10} \right) = 7w - 9$ $v = \dfrac{ 7w - 9 }{ -{9w - 3x + 10} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $v= \dfrac{-7w + 9}{9w + 3x - 10}$